Espinas en el Corazón
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Qué ocurrió con Legolas después de 'Trauma'


La horrible pesadilla había vuelto una vez más.

Sé que es solo un sueño, solo un juego de mi mente, pero aun así no puedo escapar sin importar cuánto lo intente. Es como si reviviera ese día una y otra vez.

Puedo sentir las rugosas manos de los hombres inmovilizándome, dejándome totalmente a su merced. Un momento después me desvisten, dejándome desnudo y vulnerable, completamente expuesto ante sus hambrientos ojos.

Me retuerzo. Lucho. Doy patadas y puñetazos, pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles. Esos hombres son más fuertes que yo. Son más altos, más musculosos. Les grito insultos en todos los idiomas que conozco, pero eso solo les hace reírse con más ganas.

Mis captores lo están disfrutando. Mi desesperación les produce placer. Mi desafío, excitación. Mi humillación, orgullo. Se dejan llevar por su ambición para obtener lo que quieren, sin importarles estar destruyendo de la peor forma posible a un Eldar como yo.

La fea cara de Jongos se balancea sobre mí mientras repite las mismas preguntas que me lleva haciendo desde que me trajeron a esta habitación.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el niño? ¿Dónde está el heredero de Isildur? ¡Dímelo!"

Sacudo la cabeza y miro para otro lado. Puedo sentir el sudor resbalándome por la frente. Puedo sentir el frío del suelo en mi piel. Pero todavía siento también la furia que me llena el pecho.

"¡Nunca!" –le grito a Jongos, el hombre que lidera este grupo de rufianes.

Él solo sonríe, como si hubiera deseado que esa fuera mi respuesta, como si deseara tener una razón para castigarme.

"Está bien –dice-. Que empiece la diversión."

Y eso hacen. Se divierten conmigo una y otra vez, uno detrás de otro. Siguen repitiendo las mismas preguntas, pero pierdo la fuerza necesaria para responderles. Mi dignidad está rota en pedazos, al igual que mi inocencia.

No me atrevo a gritar ni hacer ningún sonido a pesar de que la agonía es sobrecogedora. Keldarion, mi hermano mayor, está encerrado en la otra habitación. No quiero que escuche mi sufrimiento, mi devastación. No quiero que se entere de esto. Lo que no sepa no le hará daño.

Pero parece que esos hombres piensan de otra forma.

Lo siguiente que sé es que traen a mi hermano. Los ojos azul cobalto de Keldarion se fijan en mí y al instante se oscurecen de furia. Gruñendo, se lanza hacia adelante para llegar a mi lado, pero los hombres lo sujetan e intentan reducirlo. Mi hermano, como el príncipe guerrero que es, se niega a rendirse sin luchar, así que eso es lo que hace. Se retuerce y los golpea, haciendo que dos hombres se caigan sobre su cara, pero cuando intenta acercarse a mí, lo golpean en la cabeza desde atrás. Keldarion se tambalea y los hombres aprovechan para inmovilizarlo, forzándolo a arrodillarse.

Mi hermano les grita terribles insultos, con una mirada asesina. Disfrutando, Jongos sujeta con el puño un mechón de su cabello negro y tira de él.

"Dinos lo que queremos saber, ¡o tu hermano pagará!"

Keldarion se siente dividido y me mira con tristeza. Comprendo su dilema porque yo también lo tengo. Hemos prometido no revelar el secreto de Aragorn, el niño que será la única esperanza para el futuro de la Tierra Media. De alguna forma, las fuerzas oscuras lo han averiguado, y harán cualquier cosa por matarlo antes de que crezca. Pero elegimos guardar el secreto, elegimos proteger a ese humano. Sin embargo, nunca imaginamos que pagaríamos tal precio por ello.

Jongos me sujetó de repente el tobillo y tiró de mí hacia él, diciéndole a Keldarion que se decidiera mientras los veía divertirse conmigo. Yo sentí cómo mi cara palidecía. No puedo creer que siga con ganas de arruinarme. Intento alejarme con mi casi nula fuerza, pero me siento tan débil como un gatito recién nacido. Escucho gritar a alguien, un grito lleno de angustia, y me toma un momento darme cuenta de que se trata de mi hermano.

Y entonces mi corazón se rompe. De verdad que no quiero que Keldarion vea lo que me están haciendo. Me gustaría ahorrarle esta horrible visión, pero al igual que él, soy una víctima. Cierro los ojos, de repente avergonzado de ver el rostro de mi hermano, mientras rezo para que todo se detenga pronto.

Puedo oír a Keldarion suplicándole a Jongos que se detenga. Mi hermano está llorando y sollozando como nunca antes. Este elfo, el fuerte y orgulloso príncipe heredero del reino de nuestro padre, está derramando lágrimas por mi culpa. No hizo nada de eso ni cuando estos hombres lo habían torturado horas atrás, pero ahora se derrumbaba al verme en esta posición tan degradante. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por hacer que muestre debilidad.

Escucho a Jongos hablando con mi hermano. Presto atención, pero a pesar de que no entiendo todo lo que dice Keldarion, oigo que les dice que Aragorn está oculto con los enanos en las Montañas Nubladas. ¿Enanos? Me quedo confundido, pues sé que el niño humano está oculto con los elfos en Rivendel, con la familia de Elrond, pero no digo nada. Ni siquiera puedo usar más mi voz. Lo único que quiero es permanecer en silencio para siempre, lamentándome.

Entonces dos brazos me rodean, abrazándome contra un pecho cálido. Largos y gentiles dedos me acarician el pelo, murmurándome palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Abro los ojos y veo a Keldarion observándome, muy preocupado.

"¿Legolas?"

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que los hombres se han ido. Ya no estamos en la sala que fue nuestra prisión durante un día. En vez de eso, estamos en mi espaciosa y cómoda habitación. Veo que estoy en mi cama, todavía envuelto en el abrazo de mi hermano. Con un suspiro de alivio, apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de Keldarion, murmurando:

"Es solo un sueño. Es solo un sueño."

"Sí, lo es. Solo un maldito sueño –dice Keldarion, sabiendo de sobra sobre qué iba la pesadilla-. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo, hermano. Juro que no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasarte, aunque me cueste la vida y mi alma."

Levanto la mirada, sin darme cuenta de que tengo las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas hasta que Keldarion me las seca con los dedos.

"Se sentía tan real…" –susurro, con la voz quebrada.

Keldarion no responde, pero sigue frotándome la espalda lentamente. No le pregunto cómo supo que estaba teniendo pesadillas porque siempre lo sabe. Desde que era niño, Keldarion siempre ha sabido cuándo me ocurría algo malo. Intuición de hermano mayor, supongo.

A veces no me gusta. Siento como si siempre viviera bajo su sombra, sin la posibilidad de volar por mí mismo, aunque sé que no es verdad. Solo pienso eso por mi espíritu rebelde.

Mi hermano mayor me trata como a una cometa. Me deja volar tan alto como desee, pero me recoge gentilmente si el viento sopla demasiado fuerte o estalla una tormenta. Mi padre y él me dejan ser yo mismo, lo cual agradezco. Y sé que me aman. Pero aun sabiéndolo, usé el amor que sienten por mí para apartarlos de mi lado los días después de la tragedia.

No le hablé a nadie durante semanas, guardándome para mí mi experiencia. Ni siquiera hacía algún sonido. Todo el que me conocía estaba preocupado, asustados de verme convertirme en una estatua sin vida ni emociones. Pálido y mudo.

Y el peor momento de mi vida fue cuando intenté suicidarme. De repente no tenía fuerzas para seguir viviendo. ¡Qué débil me volví!

Al intentar matarme solo conseguí hacerles daño a mi hermano y a mi padre. Afortunadamente le pidieron a Galadriel que hablara conmigo, y ella me hizo recuperar un poco de sentido común. Por fin empecé a volver a la luz, a pesar de que mi vida se había vuelto completamente oscura.

Después de pasar algún tiempo en Rivendel con la familia de Elrond, empecé a dejar atrás mi experiencia infernal. Conocí mejor a Aragorn y juré protegerlo. Me enamoré de Narasene, una preciosa doncella que era la única sobrina de Glorfindel, el legendario asesino del balrog. Y supe cómo se sentía volver a reír, haciendo el tonto con mi hermano y mis amigos.

Pero las pesadillas me visitaban a veces. Me doy cuenta entonces de que el incidente me perseguirá para siempre, incluso con Jongos muerto a manos de Keldarion.

"¿Legolas?"

Miro a mi hermano al oírlo hablar. Keldarion me mira, inexpresivo.

"Ven" –dice, a la vez que se levanta de la cama.

Confundido, le pregunto:

"¿A dónde?"

"A los campos de entrenamiento."

"Pero todavía es de noche."

Keldarion sonríe y coge mi espada, que cuelga de un gancho al lado de la cama.

"Amanecerá pronto. Nunca es demasiado temprano como para entrenar con la espada."

Poco después, llegamos a nuestro destino, cerca de los jardines de palacio. El sol todavía no aparece y las estrellas siguen brillando en el cielo. Una lechuza ulula cerca, rompiendo el silencio y ambos nos ponemos en guardia.

Keldarion empieza y yo lo esquivo, luego ataco yo mismo y él me bloquea. Se gira mientras intenta evadir mi próximo movimiento y seguimos así un tiempo, moviéndonos con la gracia de quien lleva siglos practicando. Conocemos las fortalezas y debilidades del otro, pero Keldarion tiene la ventaja de haber sido mi profesor. Me presiona para que mejore mis debilidades, mientras que yo me esfuerzo para no perder el combate.

Ambos empezamos a sudar y poco después nos deshacemos de nuestras túnicas, molestos por la tela pegada a la piel. El sonido del choque de las espadas y de nuestra trabajosa respiración nos resuena en los oídos, mientras que los pájaros comienzan a cantar en los árboles cuando el cielo comienza a iluminarse.

Me empiezan a pesar los brazos. Me duelen los músculos. Pero le doy la bienvenida a todas esas sensaciones, al dolor y la incomodidad que me hacen olvidarme de la pesadilla. Estoy totalmente concentrado en nuestro combate y también parece que mi hermano lo disfruta.

Entonces doy un mal paso y me caigo al suelo. Keldarion se detiene de golpe, jadeando.

"¿Estás bien?"

Me pongo en pie, avergonzado.

"Estoy bien. Solo me siento estúpido."

Y entonces alguien se echa a reír. Nos damos la vuelta y nos encontramos con nuestro padre, el rey, mirándonos desde el borde del campo de entrenamiento. No nos dimos cuenta de que llevaba ahí todo el tiempo, viendo lo que hacíamos. Se acerca a nosotros, con su espada en la mano.

"Os habéis levantado temprano –dice-. ¿Os apetece luchar conmigo?"

Keldarion y yo nos miramos.

"¿Con cuál de nosotros, padre? –pregunto.

"¿Qué os parece con ambos?" –dice nuestro padre.

Yo abro los ojos como platos y Keldarion se ríe.

"¡Sabía que dirías eso!"

Imitándonos, el rey también se desviste de cintura para arriba, lanzando su camisa al suelo. Entonces se pone en guardia, sujeta su espada con más suavidad y dice:

"En guardia, hijos" –y entonces se pone en movimiento.

Bloqueo rápidamente su ataque, un poco sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe. Nuestro padre todavía se mueve como un joven guerrero, nadie diría que ha vivido varios cientos de años. Esquiva fácilmente nuestras armas y Keldarion intenta vencerlo con determinación. Sin embargo, el rey le sigue el ritmo.

Al final me encuentro tendido en el suelo de espaldas, con la rodilla de mi padre sobre mi cuello. Con la presión necesaria podría rompérmelo. Keldarion sigue de pie, pero no está mejor que yo. La punta de la espada de nuestro padre está apoyada contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Con un empujón ensartaría el corazón de Keldarion.

Pero parece que Thranduil no ha sido el único ganador. Nota la punta de mi espada apoyada contra su riñón y la de Keldarion le apunta al cuello. Si nos moviéramos, los tres estaríamos en un buen problema.

Riéndose, el rey baja la espada y se endereza.

"Creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto" –dice, ayudándome a levantarme.

Keldarion sacude la cabeza, asombrado.

"¡Pero padre, si te mueves como un gato!"

"¡Y tienes la rodilla de un balrog!" –me quejo, frotándome el cuello.

Riéndose, mi padre me abraza. Yo se lo devuelvo instintivamente, y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" –me pregunta en voz baja cuando deja de reírse.

Yo me alejo un poco y lo miro fijamente. Lo comprendo todo al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Mi padre también sabe lo de mis pesadillas. Conmovido, no puedo contener las lágrimas, e incapaz de hablar por el nudo en la garganta, asiento lentamente.

Mi padre me abraza otra vez.

"Pasará, Legolas. Confía en mí. Lo superarás, tarde o temprano."

Entonces noto la mano de mi hermano en mi hombro.

"Padre tiene razón. Solo recuerda que no estás solo."

Los miro a ambos y sonrío. De repente me doy cuenta de que ya ha amanecido y varios guerreros han llegado para entrenar. Nos están mirando, perplejos. Bueno, ¡no se ve todos los días a los tres miembros de la familia real medio desnudos intentando cortarse el cuello!

Sonriendo, abrazo a Keldarion y mi padre por los hombros.

"¡Vamos!"

"¿A dónde?" –pregunta el rey.

"Al arroyo. Necesito bañarme y quitarme todo este polvo de encima."

"Pero es demasiado temprano –interrumpe Keldarion-. ¡El agua está helada!"

Yo me echo a reír.

"Oh, Kel. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

"¡Creo que ni siquiera sé qué significa eso!"

También riéndose, nuestro padre empieza a recoger nuestra ropa del suelo.

"Vamos con él, Kel. Mejor hacemos lo que dice."

"Enano mimado" –murmura mi hermano.

"¡El último que llegue es un orco estúpido!" –grito, juguetón como siempre, a la vez que echo a correr hacia el arroyo.

Escucho algunas maldiciones detrás de mí y luego oigo a Keldarion persiguiéndome. Mi padre se ríe y nos sigue un poco más despacio. Parece que no le importa ser el estúpido orco.

Y así, mi vida sigue. Mis pesadillas van y vienen, pero Keldarion y mi padre están siempre ahí para hacerme volver a la vida. Con el tiempo, la herida en mi corazón deja de sangrar y solo deja la cicatriz. A día de hoy sé que no estoy completamente curado, no cuando la mitad de mi alma ha muerto, pero con el amor de mi familia y el apoyo de mis amigos, seguiré viviendo.

Esos hombres no me han vencido.

Y nunca dejaré que lo hagan.

 **¡Qué bonito! Me encanta cómo lo ha superado todo :)**

 **Próximamente: 'A Través de los Ojos de Hawkeye - Los Príncipes del Bosque Negro y los hermanos de Rivendel salen juntos de caza, pero cuando algo terrible ocurre, deben confiar en Hawkeye para sobrevivir.'**


End file.
